The Cyclopes
by KeiraStandly
Summary: Jason and the Argonauts ruined his life... Now you get to hear his side of the story.


I did this for my English class and it made me and my friends laugh so Im posting it...

Its the cyclopes veiw of his unfair life... Its comical tragidy, for the cyclopes at least

* * *

My life has never been a picnic; ever since I was born I was an outcast to my brothers and sisters. I was always smaller then they were, but I'm not

small by all means. After all, I am a Cyclopes, not to mention the son of the mighty Poseidon, ruler of the seas, creator of the horse. Even though I have

people in high places, I still have had an unfortunate life and my life went from bad to worse when the "almighty" Odysseus and his crew came to my

house cave. That's all right though, they are probably all dead now, since they have taken away my sight and have angered my father.

It all started when I was coming back to my cave house after a long day of laying down on the grass and letting my prized flock of sheep run around in

the fields. I was thinking about having some cheese and a sheep or two for dinner, and maybe even getting around to cleaning my house; which, I only

clean once every three hundred years and my cleaning had been long overdue.

Anyways, I saw my house and I could smell a small hint of smoke, but I thought nothing of it. When I passed the threshold, I closed the door and I

was outraged at the sight that greeted me. I saw ugly and tiny creatures; they reminded me of rats, only larger. Then, I realized that the creatures are

called humans and that they had helped themselves to my food and had lit a fire in _my_ home. I mean for Poseidon's sake, what is wrong with them!

Haven't they ever heard about being invited to a home instead of just barging in and using all things that do not belong to them without the owner's

consent? Not that I would actually ever let a human in my house by freewill, but it bothered me that They acted as if they were superior to _me_, the son of

a god and a Cyclopes, nonetheless. Just the thought of that makes my laugh still.

I asked them why they have intruded my home and one of the filthy humans talked about hospitality and Zeus. I told them that I do not worship the

gods and a Cyclopes has more force than the gods, which is entirely true. Then I asked them where their ship was so that if there were more of these

humans I could deal with them. The scrawny man said that they had lost the ship in the rocks and I thought carefully while trying to shield my thoughts

from them I looked them over and realized that they looked kind of appetizing. I can never control my hunger and knowing that they were prisoners in my

home and they had no other use or value, I took two steps forward and quickly grabbed two of them, killed them and ate them. I left the others because

I was not hungry any more and I decided to take a nap to compliment my meal.

The next day, I came back from letting the flock graze and found them sitting around the fire waiting for me. Then, the same man who spoke the night

before offered me some kind of drink. I took it but once it touched my lips I realized that it was wine, the drink of the gods and I was excited, for I had

never tasted a better drink. I drank until the cup was empty and I was pleased as warmth spread through me. Delighted, I asked the man who gave me

the drink his name, and offered him a gift. He said his name was Nohbdy and I told him that he would be the last to die. He just smiled and nodded as I

asked for more of the god's drink. I drank and I drank and I drank, each time I took a sip of the delicious liquid I felt happier; it was great. Then, my vision

became hazy and after that I just remember darkness, then a piercing pain in my eye that made me scream and wail until I could hear my brothers and

sisters asking me what had happened through the walls of my cave. I yell the name of the one who had hurt me, so as I pulled the spear out of my eye

and staggered to find the door I screamed in anguish and in fury because I knew I wouldn't be able to see after that day.

"Nohbody, Nohbody's tricked me, Nohbody's ruined me!"

My sisters and brother left thinking that I had said nobody and I was truly angry when I hear the laughter coming from somewhere nearby. I felt my

way to a corner and tried to listen for them. It is no use, I told myself as dawn neared. I had not heard anything, but my sheep making noise the whole

day. I did not know where Nohbody or his companions were and I got frustrated as I headed for the door to let my sheep out so they could graze I

stumbled towards the farmiliar field on my hands and knees and sat down to talk to a sheep that had been grazing nearby.

"Can you by grieving for your masters eye? That carrion rouge and his accrust companions burnt it out when he had conquered all my wits with wine.

Nohbdy will not get out alive, I swear. Oh, had your brain and voice to tell where he may be now, dodging all my fury!" I thought that I had heard

snickering, but I assumed it was my own imagination.

A few minuets later, I heard a call from far away and I realized that it was Nohbody. I can't remember exactly what he said, because I was so enraged

and full of vengeful thoughts. What I do remember, was him telling me that his name was not Nohbdy, but Odysseus and that really got me angry; He

had fooled me and had taken too much from me. I cursed him in my mind and out loud. I even asked my mighty father to curse his voyage back to his

home, hoping that he would never find happiness. I threw boulders in the direction of Odysseus's voice but I knew I missed because the men started to

cheer. As the sounds of men cheering drifted away, I spit in disgust and cursed Odysseus again.

Since meeting Odysseus, my life has been cursed as well. My sheep are starting to disappear, I am now even more of an outcast because I'm

handicapped, and worst of all, I will never be able to avenge the damage done to my eye. It has been at least one hundred years since my loss of sight

and I can still remember it as if it were yesterday.


End file.
